Penguins of Madagascar: Memories
by JustASolitaryWolf
Summary: When a nuclear warhead is threatened to launch by animal terrorists, a PMC calling themselves The Right Reich finds Skipper's team of penguins to be suitable for such a mission. The confines of a private facility in Antarctica, called Thinking Molasses, is the battlefield for Skipper and his team to put a stop to the animal terrorists while uncovering deep memories of the past.
1. Chapter I

Penguins of Madagascar: Memories

Author's Words: Hello. This is my first published fanfiction I will share with the world, mainly the fans of Penguins of Madagascar (or fanguins). This story is mostly based off of the TV series universe. With the recent movie that can give speculation on how the movie universe and Tv universe can be connected, there might be some reminiscence thoughts of the movie within my story.

At first glance, one may think this story similar to the video game: Metal Gear Solid, directed by Hideo Kojima. I did indeed take inspiration from the Metal Gear series, but also from many other sources of entertainment culture. This was at first supposed to be a silly fanfiction with Metal Gear elements, but it turned to be much more and have its own original elements/themes to contribute. Either way, it's up to the reader how they want to interpret it as: silly, serious, or a combination of both.

At the beginning of chapters, there will be a quote or small message by me that may pertain to some theme within the story. All quotes used are owned by their rightful owners, which in this chapter is owned by director Mamoru Oshii and Production IG, the creators of the Ghost in the Shell movie from 1995. The Penguins of Madagascar and it's characters are rightfully owned by Dreamworks and/or Nickelodeon. I only own this fanfiction that depicts a new situation for Skipper and his team to go on, with a darker tone to it than the TV series or movie had done.

The story may get intense with swearing and gore, so reader discretion is advised.

I thank you if you read this intro, and hopefully you enjoy the story as much as I did writing it.

-Chapter 1: Passing Thoughts-

"I guess once you start doubting, there's no end to it." –Batou (Ghost In the Shell, 1995)

The sea passed by him with sliding images over long, relaxing intervals of time. Creatures in the vast and infinite sea were ones to display innocence as they swam as life took them so. Being an animal like them, he understood and envied their display of innocence to many issues of the world. His ears couldn't hear a definite sound to the animals or the velocity of the water zipping by the exterior of his under-sea transport vehicle. Only a mass of whirring sounds were intercepted. His thoughts, within his mass of a conscious mind, was occupied with his mission. An evaluation on what he had come to an agreement on, his life on the line, had him thinking about it all again.

"Your team has been specifically accepted, due to our satellites peering in from all over the world. In partnership with AUSO (Animals of United States Organization), we have come to a conclusion. Your team's trickery of humans to believing their false demoralization of animals being nothing but mere beasts has proved to be acceptable within AUSO standards. Very acceptable at that due to your unawareness of that guideline's existence." One high-council animal spoke.

"I'm thankful of that remark. But anyway, you want us to go on some sort of tactical espionage mission to Antarctica due to a disturbance there?" The penguin, Skipper, had asked.

"Yes, and no. You warm-climate penguins will be suitable for such a mission, and with the help of our PMC, The Right Reich, you could be the ones to put a successful stop to the animal terrorists there at the moment. All we know right now of their goals is that they plan to launch a nuclear missile, but it is unknown where or why." Another high-council member replied to the penguin. "Kowalski will stay put at the ship that resides 50 miles away, the SOS Cogito, and act as a technical analysis team-member there for radio-communications support for the three that will infiltrate the base. His IQ as an animal will be of great help to you in that position, replacing our currently-sick analyst. Do you agree to that position, Kowalski?"

The taller penguin had been in thought since his position was offered. Consideration on whether he was worthy enough for such a position had occupied his mind.

"Its okay, Kowalski. The three of us can infiltrate that base with minor injuries spared." Skipper reassured him.

Kowalski's head stared up to the high-council animals, and nodded. "I'll do my best as part of the technical-analysis team."

"Good. Your crew will be limited by a geographical analyst and a weapons analyst for the time being. The risk of their signaling-location being found is too great if we allow more communication from within the SOS Cogito. In return, you are to give the utmost respect to them and take their words to analytic consideration when need be."

Skipper thought for a moment, wondering about the fragments of the whole set-up of the operation. "But who is the pure leader of this mission?"

"There will be no absolute leader, but one who can lead your penguins is something for you to decide, Skipper." The animal replied to him.

To him, it was a strange thought to have to decide whether he'd be a real leader for the mission. The validity of this type of operation felt more-so obscure and serious than anything they've ever faced, even compared against Blowhole or Hans.

"I can do it."

A smile from the animal's muzzle grew visible to Skipper. "I had thought so. Now, you three will be placed through three access points of the facility, dubbed Thinking-Molasses. It's supposed to be a private facility for wild animal-testing in many realms of science. Within it, there is an under-water duct leading to the docking bay of the eastern part of the facility, which is your recommended route, Skipper. The underground chamber leading toward the central industrial sector of the facility is where Private is designated to go on. Lastly, an air-vent leading toward the jungle sector, the western region, will be infiltrated from above by Rico. You leave at 0200 hours tomorrow. Until then, you're free to reside within the assigned dorms and food court of our facility."

Kowalski stepped forward, asking, "What are they going to be armed with, sir?"

"A specialized tranquilizer gun with modifications to fit your flippers more comfortably. The darts are filled with sedatives, so don't get too zealous over your power. It is a stealth-based mission after all. Skipper is the exception, who will be able to get an MK-23 at the start, also modified to fit penguin flippers more comfortably. You'll also be wearing a thermo-suit that can adjust to your normal body temperatures, whether it be cold or hot. A utility belt will also be given with a standard layout of weaponry and items to choose from."

A quick smile ran across Skipper's beak. "I doubt Rico will need that."

"Really?" The candid mammal turned to converse quickly with the other animals at the high-council table, sizes created for each specific animal's mass. The mammal then looked back to the penguins, replying, "Sometimes a stomach isn't the best option for fast-access. Out there, in the zone of danger, you'll need every millisecond you can get."

A consented nod from skipper had agreed to that notion in contrast with a disappointed moan from Rico, who got a pat on the back from Kowalski.

"Don't let it get down on you, Rico. We'll most likely need your gut for other tactical weaponry a belt could never hold." Skipper reassured him with a glance over to Rico's face that regained happiness.

"Aw righ'!" Rico replied in a light-hearted tone.

The mammal spoke up, catching all the penguins' attentions once again. "Now, is there any questions or objections to this operation?"

No penguin raised a flipper or looked doubtful. A whimper of a half-started question came from Private, who quickly tried to regain his stoic external stature.

"Good, may operation Les Mémoires start soon, then."

Those were Skipper's important memories of only a couple of hours ago. Afterwards, his team seemed to just eat and converse with one another until they went to bed early, and then got up at 1:30am to ready up for the mission. The stranger memory was of Private who continued to be stern in his stature and emotion. Yet, he was seemingly uncomfortable since then. It made him proud for the attempt to act fearless, but being that it was Private who forced himself to act that way, it worried him as well. He could only hope Private can hold himself up on the field of danger, and that his words will give comfort for whenever stress overtook him.

"Private…I want you to know that on the field, there's-"

The thoughts were shaken off as he heard a rupture on the exterior of his pod. It had soon detached and allowed the oceanic water flow all around him. It was an icy-touch for the moment until he shot off swimming into the direction of mechanical infrastructure, into a small pipe that gave small resistance opposite to him as he swam in. As he came out, he could see ahead, an underwater infrastructure of the docking bay. He swam his body up toward the surface of the water, seeing most of the layout of the bay over water. After enough examination, he sunk down to a reasonable depth, then shot back up to soar out of the water and into the indigenous atmosphere of Thinking Molasses. After his soar through the air, he landed directly onto his feet with a twinge of the impact. The pain receded, and looked up from the cemented ground.

"Better not have kept them waiting." He said with a growing smile over his beak.


	2. Chapter II

AN: It's been quite a while, but i thought i'd upload chapter to show I had something done a while ago. I'll try and upload more, i'm not sure if I will finish the 2nd draft anytime soon though.

-Chapter 2: New Remembrance-

Skipper looked around at his surroundings. He took glances at the bit of detail into the shipment of boxes and crates everywhere, labels defining their roles as imports or exports. He found a corner with shadows shrouding over it and quickly took refuge there, hoping that the animal-soldiers walking up and down aisles of crates won't notice him just yet. He had a moment to take a breather, and examine the geography of the docking bay from his slightly limited view. The layout of the crates and boxes seemed a bit clustered together and stacked crudely.

"So, this is Thinking Molasses." He muttered to himself, and placed a flipper to his micro ear-radio implanted next to his ear-hole as it vibrated over his tiny bit of bone and tendons of it. He tapped the device's shell to receive the radio transmission that was incoming.

-Incoming Transmission-

?: "Hello, Skipper."

Skipper: "Hello? Who's this?"

?: "Commander Argon is what you can call me. I've been placed to co-command this operation with you, Skipper, with perhaps even a slight bit more authority than you."

Skipper: "Huh, is that so. Well, anyway, I've successfully infiltrated Thinking Molasses from its docking-bay."

Commander: "Good, so move on the next objective."

Skipper: "Finding the SAL Advisor and Chief, right?"

Commander: "That's correct. According to our geographical analyst, the SAL Advisor should be on floor B3 in the arctic sector, which is where you're nearby."

Skipper: "I see, I'll be on it with the help of our small radars at least. I wonder though, how much more information has been gained about them since we got here. I know it only took a couple of hours after me and my men slept to find out that the SAL Chief and Advisor was an objective."

Commander: "So far, not any. Connections with TRR (The Right Reich) and AUSO have been cut off since you've been departed. More specifically, since the submarine distraction to catch their security off guard for a couple of minutes to allow you three in safely."

Skipper: "I see. Well, it worked so far then. Just so I'm clear here, Commander Argon, I'm not one to always entirely agree with another animal, nor to take unnecessary orders from them."

Commander: "Well, I wouldn't expect a penguin like you to do so. Just know this: Death may wait around the corner, and he may come when one thinks of only their ideals exclusively to him or herself."

Skipper: "I'll take my chances."

Commander: "Heh, I do trust TRR has chosen and AUSO has approved of you for a reason. Anyway, you better be getting back to your objectives, I have a feeling time may not be with you this day."

Skipper: "Maybe you're right about that. Over and out."

-End Transmission-

Skipper had thoughts streaming through his head for a moment. What leader would he be to allow such an animal to tell him what to do? It may not validated by his mind, but his gut knew that something might not be right.

Perhaps I'm being paranoid about him. Skipper thought to himself with a sigh. Another thought then fell through his head: his other team-mates. He wanted to be sure that they had infiltrated Thinking Molasses without any trouble. If the worst were to come, he would feel guilty for allowing TRR to go against their code of "no penguin swims alone" and him agreeing to ignore it. He slid the tiny rotating wheel on it to find the right code for Private, then made a call to him.

-Exporting Transmission-

Skipper: "Private, come in."

Private: "Oh, Skippa! I'm glad you're doing fine."

Skipper: "Thanks, I'm glad you are too. What's your status, solider?"

Private: "Oh, I'm fine. I just infiltrated through the underground ventilation systems and now I'm in some kind of industrial-like place. Perhaps it's that central district we've been told about. Anyway, I'm still in the ventilation shafts, and I think there might be some armory room not too far from my location."

Skipper: "Armory huh? You should feel free to take only what you can hold, but don't take things that are beyond your military knowledge, understand?"

Private: "Understood, Skipper. Also, would you like me to send you my location on the cute, mini GPS tablets we got?"

Skipper: "Cute…? Well yeah, sure, send me the coordinates."

-Incoming Participant-

Kowalski: "Private, don't!"

Private: "Huh, what? Why?"

Skipper: "Yeah, why not? Explain yourself soldier!"

Kowalski: "The animal soldiers there are also equipped with mini-tablet devices as you two have, including Rico. The only thing is that in the network encoding, they're all connected to a 'receive-all' option enabled at the moment, meaning that any wireless data sent anywhere, they will receive it whole and can pin-point where it was sent."

Skipper: "Huh…then why are we able to use our radio-transmissions freely then?"

Kowalski: "This type of voice data is sent through radio-frequencies rather than the lower-frequency cyber-data. Also, our radio transmissions are set with a digital FPK-2K9 code to protect it from being received by any hybrid radio-digital device. Thankfully, our set of radios auto-recognize the password so that long, extraneous passwords aren't needed to enter every time."

Skipper: "I see. Looks like I'll have to get there without a digital path, then."

Kowalski: "Right. Also, Private, only take what you can use to your knowledge. I overheard Skipper say that before."

Skipper: "Wait, so you can eavesdrop on our conversations anytime you want?"

Kowalski: "Within and outside of a transmission. Your ear-radios have been enabled to allow recording of all the voice data within the mission, apparently."

Skipper: "Huh, what a way to respect our privacy."

Kowalski: "Well, it does ensure your safety as well."

Skipper: "True."

Kowalski: "Anyway, I better leave you both to starting on the operation. I'll be here whenever you need any technical information on mostly anything at all. Over and out."

Private: "Bye, Kowalski."

-Participant Expelled-

Skipper: "Well Private, did the Commander tell you of the SAL Advisor and all that?"

Private: "Oh, yes. He said that he was located somewhere around the B2 Floor of the Arctic Sector. He also said he would have given us the 'region of possibility or ROP' on our Droidlets if the EM Barrier, or whatever it's called, was turned off."

Skipper: "It's B3, Private. You need to listen carefully next time."

Private: "Oh…right."

Skipper: "Well anyway, I guess we're on our own without these fancy-schmancy devices to help with location."

Private: "It seems that way, Skipper."

Skipper: "Well, you better keep on trying to turn off the EM Barrier and disabling that 'receive-all' network option Kowalski was trying to explain. Contact him whenever you need help with that. Also, keep an eye out for Rico, I'm worried for his safety now."

Private: "Aye, Skipper! Oh and speaking of Rico, remember the time he stole the old gaming system from the zoo's storage area, and we played a game that seems to be like what we're doing right now?"

Skipper: "Uh…why does that matt-"

Private: "Oh, right! It was-"

Skipper: "Private! That's all classified information! Don't you remember that everyone back at the SOS Cogito can hear all of our conversations?"

Private: "Oh, right. I'm sorry Skipper."

Skipper: "Well…we better get back to our mission objectives. Good luck, solider. Over and out."

-End Transmission-

The end of that transmission gave him a feeling of isolation all around him once again. He was worried more for his boys than he was of himself. A thought of that psychotic bird, Rico, had eased his worries. He knew how he was capable of getting out of a solo situation with a bit of "fun". The soldiers here, he thought, should not be too hard to overcome.

He snuck a peak from the corner of the crate he hid behind and analyzed what he saw from his entire sight. Animals, mainly mammals, able to walk upright and wearing full-body clothing and armor over their furred bodies. It was unlike Skipper's thermal-sneaking suit that he had to wear for this operation, so to pose as one of them wouldn't be an option. Although, he reckoned that getting past these soldiers wouldn't be too difficult. He ran toward another secured location behind, seeing further into the area that there was a wall of stacked crates and boxes that split the room to having 2 aisles, by each metallic wall and the crates. From his position, he saw one guard walking down the left aisle closest to Skipper. He assumed one or two more on the other side as he got out his tranquilizer gun, which fit surprisingly snug in his flipper.

The closest mammal soldier turned around to walk back down the aisle, away from Skipper. He took the chance by entering the same isle, aiming over the soldier's head, and firing a dart, spot-on behind his skull. The guard dropped to the ground with a small thud. Skipper jumped onto his belly, sliding down the aisle and passing the sleeping guard. Only until the end of the wall of crates could Skipper hear the other solider exclaim a surprised gasp. He flipped onto his back and aimed quickly as his body decelerated toward the wall, then fired another dart straight to the soldier's chest. Dizziness overcame the mammal as he dropped down to his knees, unable to message his CO for an intruder in time before sleep overcame him. He dropped flat on the ground.

Only two guards, huh? These animals really need to prioritize their men. Skipper thought to himself as he got up on his feet, turning around to a surprisingly small door. The estimation of 7 feet in height gave the impression that this facility was mainly filled with medium-sized or smaller animals. Perhaps humans as well?

He entered through the door and glanced upwards at the staircase. It was a couple of flights up with some fluorescence light sources coming from above. At least, he thought so. He wasted no time and started climbing up the stairs, also seemingly designed in size to fit mid-to-small animals' feet rather than humans'. With each step he climbed, a growing anxiety in him had sparked up. He took a glance at his tranquilizer gun in one flipper, and then the MK-23 he took out in the other which he'd been specially given for being one of the leaders for the operation. The opening to the trigger and trigger guard was slightly stretched vertically and horizontally compressed than that of a human's MK-23. The grip had still retained a slightly-large design for a penguin's flippers, but feasible enough to grip around due to a more-circular design of it with extra grip patterns all around the circumference. A LAM and barrel of the gun also helped retain its clunky size as well. It was interesting for Skipper to look at and feel it, seeing as how he enjoyed seeing different types of weaponry for humans. Of course, being slightly modified to suit an animal, specifically a penguin, it was even more-so interesting for him.

He shook his head and got himself back to focus upon the operation again. He placed the MK-23 back into the holster of his utility belt around his lower stomach and continued on up the stairs, trudging onwards over thoughts of what there is to come.


End file.
